


Fantasy

by ramudas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: koga loves rei a bit too much
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 28





	Fantasy

He felt it from the bottom of his seemingly endless heart; his adoration of Rei. He didn't get along with most people, and he tried to put up his big bad wolf front with Rei as well, yet sometimes he just couldn't. He admired Rei too much to truly be mean to him. Even if Rei seemed bossy at times, Koga knew that he didn't exactly mean it. That's just how Rei was, and he still cherished him as a friend - and that's where Koga's problem starts.

He loved Rei. So, so unbelievably much. Even the tiniest little things, things so tiny that perhaps even Rei himself wasn't aware. He always jerked his head to throw back his hair, and Koga loved to watch how it all fell into place behind Rei, and in the sunlight... Rei seemed to sparkle. The wolf always wondered if it was because of his vamprisim or not. Either way, Rei stuck out and shone in Koga's eyes. He also wondered if Rei felt the same, or how Rei felt at all.

Rei fooled around too much to be taken seriously.

"Hey!" Rei shouted, suddenly placing his hands on Koga's shoulders from behind. Startled, Koga yelped.

"Rei! D-don't do that..." Koga frowned, turning towards his friend.

Rei smiled to him. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to accost..." He turned his back to Koga. "Do you still have my guitar?" He placed his hands on an open windowsill, letting the evening light fill his pale face, letting his hair flow.

"Yea... Keito was supposed to be givin' me lessons, but-"

"Never mind him. He doesn't know my guitar like I do, so... I guess it's up to me, huh wolfie?" Rei turned his head to give Koga a look that nearly stopped his heart. He didn't even answer.

-

"How did this get so out of tune...?" Rei frowned, fixing the broken notes. Koga stayed quiet, because they both knew it was his own fault. The vampire strummed it once more. "Muuuch better..." He looked at Koga, narrowing his eyes and licking his lips. "So, how far have you gotten?"

Koga swallowed hard, finding Rei irresistible.

"Look... Why haven't you been speaking, wolf? You're more annoying when you're quiet, rather than when you're yapping..."

"I-I..." Koga squeaked out. "It's nothin', just... Are ya gonna show me how to play this thing, or what?"

Rei smirked. "Yea." He thrust the instrument into Koga's arms. He sat up, kneeling behind Koga's chair. "Here," Rei ran his hand down Koga's arm, stopping on top of his hand. He placed Koga's hand over the strings and fixed his fingers to play a chord. Rei strummed it first, noting how beautiful it sounded. "Lovely. Good work, wolfie." 

Koga restrained his smile. He was happy, overjoyed in fact, but Rei didn't need to know that. 

The process continued a few more times before the night arrived. Koga yawned, alerting Rei. 

"Oh...? Is some wolfie tired...?"

The wolf mumbled something. 

"What was that? You know I'm too old to properly hear... Eh, whatever..." Rei stood up. "I don't need to sleep, I can do that when the sun comes up again... So, sleep well Koga. Farewell." He smiled as he started to exit, but was stopped. Koga was pulling his hand, pulling him back towards him.

"Oh...? What did you need, wolfie?" Rei placed his hands on both sides of Koga, leaning in too close.

Once again, he found himself at a loss for words. "I just... wanted to spend more time with you."

"Why's that, now?" 

After no answer, Rei shut his eyes. "Well," He placed a soft kiss on his friend's cheek, the kind of kiss that would linger for days and weeks and maybe even years. "Don't miss me too much." He whispered, leaving for good.

When he was sure that Rei couldn't hear, not even from the hallway, he bit his pillow, screaming into it out of happiness. Oh my god! He kissed my cheek! Surely this means something...! His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He could even cry from happiness, that's how much Rei meant to him.

\------ Koga pov now!

I laid in my bed, staring at the blank ceiling. I ran over the events of today in my head - how Rei let me wake him up early, every time he called me 'wolfie', and of course, the... kiss. I wiggled in bed, being too flustered to contain my feelings.

'Wolfie,' I whispered in the same way that he does. For Rei, it was always more of a public thing. He'd ask at lunch, "Surely only my wolfie can get a plate that would befit my tastes...?" Sometimes, I felt as if it was his way of getting me to do things, since he knew how happy that name made me.

"Where did my little wolfie run off to...?" He'd ask when I wasn't around.

"'Wolfie'?" Yuta would ponder.

"He means Koga." Hinata would answer.

Even if he didn't seem to think much of it, I loved it. I loved being his wolfie. Only his, all his... and he knew that. He knew I was but a mere... animal at his feet. Even so, the name didn't mean much to him out of friendship.

And even so, it didn't stop my mind from wandering. Late at night, the thought of him calling for me, calling for his precious wolf, asking me to sit on his lap or get his tomato juice or... anything. I tried to banish the more... intimate thoughts, but they never seemed to go away. If the vampire wouldn't know, then I'm sure it was... alright, to think like that? He wouldn't know how many nights I laid awake, thinking of him, just like now... wishing so badly he was here to hold me, caress me, ruffle my fur- my hair- and give me soft kisses all over my face... I desired his affection so badly, it made my entire body ache - surely an ache that could only be cured by his touches. That kiss was the closest thing to my fantasies, but I only wish more of them would come true... In my head, Rei kisses me softly and touches me gently and gives me the sweetest love... love that only we could feel... There were many, many scenarios I'd made up of us, many worlds I'd created in which we were together, and I lived in a different one each night - but none of them in reality. In reality, it was hard to even... look at Rei at times, knowing what had happened in my head - He whispered sweet things to me when he kissed me, he pet me all night while singing softly to me and telling me how much he really did love me, but... He didn't know that he did that.

-

"Wolfie. Falling asleep at your desk again?" Rei asked me, awaking me from the nap that I didn't know I took. I wiped drool from my mouth while he snickered. "It's lunch time, so... I'll meet you in the band room." He said, tossing me money to get his food. I toyed with it in my hand as he walked away. Shouldn't you... be doing more? 'Thank you, wolfie.' would be nice, or even... a little kiss... I know you want to kiss me, you told me last n... Not him... Not this Rei. This Rei was mean, and I wish he would get past that... I shook my head. Whatever. What does it take...? What must I do for you to love me? 

"If I want my dreams to be real... what do I need to do?" I asked out loud, still a bit dazed.

"Um... I'll pretend like I didn't hear anything." Arashi spoke softly, shifting in her seat. Oh my god. Why was she still here?

"Well... w-what didya hear anyways?" 

She smirked. "Nothing.~"

I scowled at her, silently demanding more.

"Okay, okay, you... were speaking of Rei, how you... wished he was different, or something? You mumbled a lot, but... I think you were talking about some sort of daydream..."

Oh god, I spoke more than I thought. "Okay, well, ya didn't hear anything! None of this ever happened!" I yelled, leaving immediately. Not like Arashi would care - I don't think she would tell Rei, but she might tell Ritchii, who definitely would tell him. 

-

I watched Rei grossly chug his tomato juice. It was gross, the way he slurped it all up so quickly, but... I was in love with him. I'd buy him all of the tomato juice he wanted if it would make him happy. 

"Hey," I started, looking down at his... gorgeous legs. "About last night..."

"Hmm? What happened last night?" The vampire was still waking up, since he only wakes up for lunch... But still, I expected him to remember it right away...

"You... You kissed my cheek." I pointed right where he did it. 

"Oh," He said, wiping his red mouth. "I'll do it again." ...and he did. He kissed my cheek lazily, not as slowly or softly as it was last night. He looked at me and giggled like a child. It was cute, though.

"Rei... I mean, why didya do it... last night?"

He shrugged. I hated it when he acted like he didn't know what he did. Maybe he didn't... No, no, surely he would remember. Is he toying with me, then? "You're my wolfie. Can I not kiss you?"

"Well...! That's... Rei..."

He laughed again. "I'm kidding." He laid back, relaxing on the hard floor.

I grumbled. "If ya wanna kiss me that badly..."

"Koga?" He asked, looking at me innocently.

"Y-yes, Rei?"

"Was it you that said something? I swore I could've heard some annoying wolf yapping again..."

That was my cue to shut up. I sighed, saying I'd be back. There was no point in talking to a brick wall, so I simply left. 

I found Ritchii outside, and... despite my anxiety, I started talking to him.

"Hey, Ritchii." I said. He yawned, waking up from an afternoon nap. I noticed there was tea next to him, perhaps he was... doing some sort of club activity... but does the tea club just take naps?

"Hmm. What is it?" He asked, figuring I wanted something. He was right, I only came to him when I had... issues with Rei. It happened pretty often - despite being his friend for many years, I never quite understood all of the things that he does, especially not in this sort of situation.

"Rei is... Um, he kissed my cheek last night... And when I brought it up again today, he... acted dumb... but he did kiss my cheek again." 

He giggled a bit. "Oooh... Anija really did that? Cute..." I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not - Ritchii always had the same monotone voice no matter what he was saying. 

"Well, yea... Whaddya think it means, and... what should I do?"

He tilted his head, thinking. "Hmm. I mean, he probably likes you if he's doing that..." I blushed, finally getting a hint of conformation. "I would say... just be flirty with him back... He's gonna act dumb, because... He's my brother after all, but... He doesn't like to tell people how he's really feeling. So don't let him lead you on."

I smiled slightly. "Alright. Sorry to disturb your nap." He sipped his tea, nodding at me as I walked away.

-

"Hey. Another lesson today?" I asked the vampire.

"Hmm... I guess I can fit you into my busy schedule..." He said. He was obviously lying, since he doesn't exactly do much...

"I'm so grateful!" I said sarcastically.

"Watch it, wolfie, or I'll bite your tongue off." He warned, getting dangerously close to my face.

I held back a laugh. Sometimes he was... cute when he was angry. Not like I really angered him, but sometimes I just liked seeing that side of him.

We did the same thing as yesterday, practicing with more chords. He told me that he was going to teach me a song, which really excited me. He was always so gentle when he touched my hands...

When it was dark, however, he walked me back to my room. I grabbed his hand in an attempt to hold it, but he pulled away. I frowned, but he wasn't looking.

"Well," He said once he arrived at my door. "Goodnight, Koga." He said, eyeing me in a way that told me that he didn't want to leave. 

"Do ya wanna come in first?" I asked.

"What's in there for me?"

"Well, nothin', but..."

He kissed my cheek, making me stop mid-sentence.

"O...okay... Ah..." I decided to wrap my arms around his neck. "Why don't ya kiss me for real?" I asked. I felt so impulsive, but I loved the adrenaline I felt.

"Mm..." He kissed the side of my mouth, teasing me. He kissed my chin, even licked my jawline, but...

That was in my head. 

"What are you staring at me for? Are you really that lost without me? Fine, I'll come in for a bit." He never kissed my cheek and I never wrapped my arms around him, it was only his question - What's in there for me? I am, Rei. I'm in there. I am for you. 

"Why don't we take a walk tomorrow?" He asked me, sitting on the end of my bed. I sat next to him.

"A-alright..."

"The garden is really beautiful, even at night... We could go now if you wanted."

"It's too dark..." I complained. Being alone with Rei in the dark sounded like too much excitement 

for one night.

"Well duhhh. Why don't we check it out, wolfie? You can howl at that big moon... and I can bite you."

I stared at him for a moment.

"Kiiidding. We'll go tomorrow then, wolfie." 

Every time he called me wolfie, I felt as if my heart was melting right in his hands.

There wasn't much to talk about after that. He said goodnight once more, and I asked for a hug. He seemed confused as to why I wanted it, but... I just wanted another chance to feel him. He complied, holding me tightly in his arms for a moment. The strong scent of his cologne invaded my nose, making me scowl - at least he didn't see that. For such a cold-blooded man, he felt so warm. I felt... like everything was perfect. I wanted him to keep me in his arms. I never needed anything else as badly as I needed to be held by him. 

"Goodnight." He whispered to me, giving my cheek a big kiss. He picked me up, still holding me, and laid me down. He smiled to me as he left, and I melted into my bed.

I fell asleep to the scent of his cologne on my skin and the feeling of those strong arms holding me still.

The next morning, school seemed to fly by. All I could think about was our walk. It was just a walk, but it was with Rei, and that meant something.

That's what we did instead of my lesson. We walked in the garden for awhile, and... it almost felt magical. He was even okay with holding my hand! It was just us... that's how it always should be...

He seemed a bit uncomfortable in the evening sun, making me wonder if the night would've been better...

"Hey, Rei."

He stopped walking. "Yes, wolfie?"

"Do... ya think we can do my lesson now? Let's come back at night, when it's easier for you..."

The vampire smiled at me, letting go of my hand. "Yea."

We made our way back, but... didn't even do my lesson. That didn't upset me, since... Again, it was just Rei and I spending time in the band room. We sat on top of his coffin - him telling me to be careful for the millionth time.

While we waited for the night, we played card games. He was better than I expected, but every time he did lose, he blamed it on 'this old man brain' as he said. 

"You're too young and full of energy to keep up with... That's what I like about you. You keep me on my toes with all of the running around you do."

"I don't run that much... Oh wait, are ya tellin' me to go easy on you? No way!"

When the night finally came, we went out. I really enjoyed the cool breeze... Rei looked very happy. He smiled the entire time we walked around, hand in hand once more. I did, in fact, howl at the moon once... Rei said to not be so loud, so I tried my best to be... as quiet as a wolf could be.

We sat on a bench together, right outside of the school, and it was then that I found out that he wasn't kidding.

"Hey Koga..." He started, looking at me with hungry eyes. Instead of finishing his sentence, he brought a finger to lift up my chin. He licked his lips, and then I realized what was going on.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" I said, but... He licked my neck. I made an embarrassing noise, but he kept licking it - I think he was feeling with his tongue where the best spot would be. He dragged his fangs up to that spot, sinking them right into me. I tensed up, but he grumbled, telling me to relax my body. I took deep breaths, realizing that it would probably be easier if I really did relax. He then... moaned, siphoning my blood into his mouth, tasting it and swallowing it and... I got dizzy. I slapped his back, and he got the message. 

"Mm..." He licked his lips. It was so hot watching him, but... I felt weird thinking it was hot since it was my blood. He licked the blood up from my neck, and then apologized.

"My apologizes for the brashness, but... I had to feed."

I groaned, rubbing my neck. He looked a little concerned for me. Grabbing my hand, he took me back inside.

"The nurses office is closed now, but..." He picked up some gauze he had in his room for... god knows why. "Um, here..." He set it down on his nightstand and pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry Koga, please forgive me... Your blood actually tasted very good so... If you wouldn't mind, I'd like another taste sometime." He rubbed my back, but then pushed me forward against his chest. The closeness was... making me feel anxious excitement.

He kissed the other side of my neck. "No one will see this for awhile, so it's fine..." He told me as he started sucking on my neck. 

I felt... excited, but... My dreams were really coming true? Would I look stupid with gauze wrapped around my neck? Maybe I should get a large band aid and put that on the bite and... "A-ahh!" I moaned as he sucked harder. Stupid vampire, stop it or I... "Haah..." I wanted so badly to give into pleasure, but I knew it was better to let Rei do his thing. I liked being... his toy, to an extent... I was loving this, and almost didn't want it to stop... No, for sure. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Never let me go..." I whispered... It was impulsive, but it was everything that I've ever wanted to say. Never leave me, just let me be yours...

He made a little noise, and then grabbed the gauze again. He wrapped my neck up before I could even see the hickey I am guessing that he left on me. He told me to just stay in his room for the night, and so we started cuddling. I decided to ask him then...

"Rei, do you love me?"

He was quiet for a moment. We were holding each other tightly, so close that I could feel his steady breath on my face... but then, he... he kissed me slowly... softly... passionately.

"Of course I do, wolfie." He nuzzled into my neck. "You're mine now, after all..."

I didn't have to dream of him loving me anymore. This was the first night all year that I never wanted to go to sleep.


End file.
